


Rest

by Judayre



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Cuddling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir finds a duckling and reads to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

It was the same little duck again, Fakir was sure. Small, and still downy yellow, it was an excitable little creature. She flapped and squawked until he picked her up and ruffled the feathers on top of her head. Then she quieted, looking up at him with gigantic blue eyes.

He found himself smiling down at her, fondly murmuring reassurances as he walked back to the dorm. Mytho was on a date with Rue, which meant Fakir had no duties for a while. But, while he knew he should use the time to figure out what to do about Princess Tutu and Mytho’s returning feelings, he felt like it was all just too much.

He sat on his bed, then flopped back, looking blankly at the ceiling. After a moment he felt the duck pecking at him. He raised himself on one arm to look at her. She looked back, and he could almost see her eyes swimming with tears as though she was worried about him. He petted her gently, smiling more in his eyes than his mouth.

“All right,” he said. "I’m fine.“ He reached out to his night stand. "Would you like to hear a story?”

He pulled her into his arms again, propping himself against his headboard. Opening the book at random, he began reading. Though the duck still glanced at him with concern, she settled into his arms and fluffed herself to get comfortable.

Halfway through the story, Fakir saw that the duck had fallen asleep. He stopped reading aloud, continuing the story in silence and making sure the duck stayed comfortable.

When Mytho returned from his date, he found Fakir asleep sitting up, head nodding against his chest. A book was on the bed next to him, dropped from lax fingers, and there was a small duck sleeping in his arms. Mytho felt a pang of something, a feeling that hadn’t been returned but wanted to be felt.

He climbed onto Fakir’s bed, curling at the other boy’s side. Pulling one arm around himself, he leaned his head on Fakir’s shoulder and joined them in sleep.


End file.
